This disorder is better known for the opthalmologic findings of retinal detachment and a variety of neurological manifestations such as cranial nerve palsies, mental changes and hemiparesis. Little is known of audiological findings other than patient reports of hearing loss and tinnitus. The test protocol is sufficiently broad to include middle ear function and cochlear evaluation as well as auditory brain stem responses.